1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to heat-sink assemblies for notebook computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat-sink assembly for notebook computers that can be expanded for use and folded for portability. Moreover, the heat-sink assembly can be uprighted on a table to function as an electric cooling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a notebook computer is advantageous for its light weight and small size and suitable for being portable and used at various places. However, such notebook computer, because of its structural limitation rendered by its restricted size, has an inferior heat-sink effect as compared with a desktop computer
At a bottom of such notebook computer close to the hard drive, the central processing unit and the power supply, tends to get heated and therefore heat-sink devices have been provided for being placed under the notebook computer to facilitate the heat-sink effect. However, the conventional heat-sink devices are typically designed to be an integral piece slightly larger than a bottom of a notebook computer and are inconvenient to be carried. Besides, since the conventional heat-sink devices are changeless in their structures and shapes, variability thereof needs to be improved.